minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Red
Red is the main protagonist in the Angry Birds series and games created by Rovio Entertainment. He is the first bird to play with. He is also the leader of the Flock. First introduced in 2009, the character is the primary bird used in marketing to promote the series. Red is a Cardinal. Red is the first bird used in the game (except in Angry Birds Star Wars II), and he has appeared as a playable character in every version and episode of the game released so far (except for Angry Birds Stella), though he is not necessarily in all levels. In the Fuji TV exclusive episode: Sakura Ninja, he appears dressed as a ninja. This was the first time he has appeared in costume in any game (this is technically not completely true, because in both golden eggs in Go Green, Get Lucky in Angry Birds Seasons, he wears a green leprechaun hat), and completely new game sprites were created for this episode. He can be considered the unofficial mascot of Rovio and the official mascot of Angry Birds. Appearance Red has two red feathers on top of his head, and has two black eyebrows that form a unibrow when it is in default. He has 3 tail feathers, two maroon eye bags, and two maroon spots on either side of his face. His beak is yellow and he has beige chest feathers. In his earlier cartoon appearance until the four-part movie Angry Birds Bing, Red's appearance remains the same as he gains three feathers in each sides instead of two maroon spots in either side of his face and his chest feathers are white In Angry Birds Toons until Angry Birds 2, Red's appearance is based on his game counterpart of the first Angry Birds. In the film version, Red appears as a red anthropomorphic Northern Cardinal with red feathered hands and his chest is light red instead of beige, his eyes are brown instead of black and the maroon spots in each sides of his face is now one instead of two and has an orange feet. Character Personal Data *Name: Red *Known Aliases: Super Red, Red Bird, Normal Bird, Angry Bird, Mr. Red, Space Bird, Leader of the Flock *Group Affiliation: The Flock, The Flock in Space, The Flock in Patch Land, The Flock in a Galaxy Far Far Away *Best Friends: and *Possible Family: Female Red Bird, Boy and Girl Eggs, Terence, Tony Ability Red is able to cause great damage to the weaker structures, but as the player advances through the levels and episodes, they soon discover that Red doesn't have much strength compared to the other birds, and can usually only shatter about one or two long wood or glass block in every turn. Red is useful through all levels, as he can be used to finish off areas that have been weakened by other birds. He is good for starters. In the episode Red's Mighty Feathers and the game Angry Birds 3, he gets feathers from the Mighty Eagle and once flung, green arrows will appear to the nearest pigs and when the screen is tapped he will target the nearest one. However, due to fan's negative feedback, it was changed so that Red would directly target wherever the screen is tapped. However, in Angry Birds 2, Red's ability has changed. Tapping the screen will make him yell. His yell makes a red sound wave which can topple things over; similar to Luca from Angry Birds Stella. His scream, however, is more to make towers fall, instead of flinging things everywhere. This is useful when there are strong structures behind some sort of tower, so that the tower crashes onto the building behind it. In the film version, Red's ability is identical to his game counterpart in the first Angry Birds as he manages to break through Leonard's castle roof. He also has a wrestling fighting style where he does an Elbow Drop and a Giant Swing and lastly is to outsmart the enemy Personality Red is very responsible and eager. He also cares for the eggs, and sometimes dresses them up by putting a cap on them to keep them cool, making him the one with the best caring skills. His best friends and confidant pals are Bubbles and Chuck. He regularly reassures and encourages his friends. He is also known for being a strong and responsible leader and for never giving up on protecting the eggs from the Pigs. Sometimes, he grounds his friends like a parent every time they don't listen to Red. Relationships Red and Bubbles are known to be best friends and care for each other. Red always buys candy for Bubbles and he always enjoys eating candy. In the Angry Birds Mini-Comic Issue #2, Red states that he would never hurt Bubbles, after seeing a picture of him popping Bubbles. Red and Chuck are known to be best friends and care for each other. This can be exampled in the Toons episode Chuck Time, where Red falls from a crevice, and Chuck rushes down to save him. In the Christmas Comic, Chuck falls from a cliff and Red ends up saving him. Terence seems to be a much older version of Red, as they are the same species. Red is the only one who can understand Terence and cares for his temper, and he tells Terence to "take it easy" in comic #2. From the Toons episode Nighty Night Terence, it is seemingly shown that Red can entrust the Egg's safety with Terence, leaving him and the eggs at the end of a clifftop, which is not very safe. Red trusts Hal all the time and Hal always listens to Red. Throughout the Angry Birds Mini-Comics and Angry Birds Toons, Red and Hal are shown to be good friends and Hal is cheery and optimistic towards Red. Red acts as fatherly figure to the Blues. In Slingshot 101, they are scolded by Red when he tells them not to play on the slingshot. Afterwards, he can be seen playing with them as if he tolerates their behavior. He also trusts them to watch the eggs, as seen in the Angry Birds Space comic and "A Piece of Cake". However, they usually do not follow through with the job and he usually has to be the one to save the eggs or scold them. The Blues don't like his constant nagging, and see him as annoying sometimes. In the film version, Red is seen protecting the Blue Egg from Leonard during the confrontation. After Leonard lost in the explosion, Red manages to survive as the Blue Egg was hatched into the Blues. The Blues are also seen with the hatchlings singing a thankful song to Red when other birds are renovated his new home. Red and Brown are shown to be good friends and Brown is cheery and optimistic towards Red. Red and Don are shown to be good friends and Don is cheery and optimistic towards Red. Red and Striped Bird are shown to be good friends and Striped Bird is cheery and optimistic towards Red. Red and Hockey Bird are shown to be good friends and Hockey Bird is cheery and optimistic towards Red. Red and Bomb seem to be close friends, as in most pictures and media he, Bomb, and Chuck are often seen together. Red seems to be concerned over Bomb, as in Angry Birds Mini-Comics Issue #1, he tries to help Bomb over his hiccups throughout the whole story. Red trusts Matilda enough for her to take care of the Eggs, which she gladly does. However, Red dislikes her cooking but cannot tell her because he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. Matilda has a lot of care for Red, as she is seen making scarves and food for him in the comics. Stella and Red are presumably good friends. Red and Silver met in Angry Birds 2 and are good friends. Red and Dodo met in the Toons episode "The Dodo" when the birds unfroze Dodo from a giant piece of ice. Red and Dodo are always good friends. Steve Red and the Minecraft hero Steve are good friends. Alex Red and the Minecraft heroine Alex are good friends. The Eggs In many different episodes, Red is very overprotective of the eggs and risks his own life over saving them. In Egg's Day Out, Red ventures out to save one single egg, and even smashes a leaf apart afraid that it was a threat to their safety. Red is the caretaker of the eggs most of the time, and was even the one to find them on the shore before the pigs did. He always manages to rescue the Eggs when the pigs capture them, and throughout the entire Egg Defender mode in Red's Mighty Feathers, he protects a singular egg from all the Bad Piggies. He is constantly concerned over them, as shown in Off Duty when he is reluctant to turn over the Eggs' responsibility to Chuck, Bomb, and the Blues. Pink Sheep Red and Pink Sheep are both prankster gangsters and are good friends. Red sometimes hangs out with Pink Sheep. Purple Shep Red and Purple Shep are good friends. Red does not like Purple Shep's ugly face and does not like Purple Shep's house. Red sometimes hangs out with Purple Shep. Trivia *Every corpses in Angry Birds Rio, Angry Birds Google Chrome, Angry Birds Google+, and Angry Birds Facebook have their tongue sticking out except for Red and Terence (Who had no accessible corpse.) *Two versions of Red wearing aviation-related headgear were created for the Angry Birds Asian Challenge completion. *Terence appears to be the same species as Red and may, in fact, be related (Hence the name Big Brother Bird.) Other than the Blue Birds, there are no other birds of the same species in the Flock core group. *An officially licensed t-shirt entitled “Nerdy Birdy” showed Red with glasses and a bow tie. The image was so popular that a plush version was created. It should be noted that the Nerdy Birdy is not a new character, just Red wearing a bow tie and eyeglasses. *Red and Bomb appeared in the an episode of Bad Piggies game named Flight of the Night, where they're both guarding the eggs but fell asleep, posing a goal for the player to steal the egg, as being the primary goal of the game. * Terence makes Red's pain noises when becoming a Corpse in Angry Birds Facebook. *On May 13, 2012, Red cameoed in a Sunday Comic in the title panel. *Red has the most relatives, three in all. They are Female Red bird (mate), boy and girl eggs (possible son and daughter), and Terence (brother). *Red appears on both the old and new Game Cases For Angry Birds Trilogy, but in the new case, Chuck, Bomb, and two Bad Piggies appeared along with him. *In Archie Sonic Universe Issue 32, a Bird that resembles Red appears as one of the inmates, along with Wolf from Star Fox. *Red also cameoed in Inanimate Insanity Season 2 Episode 4 as one of the ingredients of a pizza. *Red is the 7th bird known to play an instrument. He is seen in the Angry Birds Pop map playing a guitar and play accordion in Last Tree Standing. The other birds known to play an instrument are Hal, Willow, Poppy, Dahlia, Luca, Bomb and Matilda, in that order. *He cameos in Inanimate Insanity episode 4 as a demonstration for the challenge, along with Chuck. *The Game Designer in Pixel People is dressed up like him. Category:Characters